Sunshine & Rainbows
by Trigger01
Summary: Meet Zachary Batlington a mentally unstable 16 year old bat eared fox, ex-serial killer known as The Slasher of Wild-Woods a small town, and police informant. He has been released from a asylum for the criminally insane by the name of Happy Times. Zachary has moved to Zootopia who will be celebrating October with a lot of fun activities, but sometimes old habits die hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger01 here again, So I decided to save my other story for later, since it's October I wanted to focus on this story first, and like I said before any type of positive criticism is appreciated, I really want this story to entertain people. This story will probably and maybe some m/m don't know how I'm going to do it, but I see how. I was going to make the other story for this month but the other one will be longer, who knows maybe I make this one long too, for now on I'm going to keep writing and hopefully post this by mid October or by Halloween week or weekend. Also please help me with some names.**

* * *

Sunshine & Rainbows

Chapter 1: The Slasher of Wild-Woods

Zachary's POV

The Zootopia Express, was filled with different various of mammals heading to the great city of Zootopia it was the month of October and the city will have different activities, parties, parades and other plenty of goodies and fun, especially in Halloween. Among the Zootopia Express there I was a bat eared fox looking at the window with wild, crazed, pink eyes filled with excitement. I'm wearing tight super skinny rip jeans,with the button undone, a black belt, a military green jacket, with a simple white t shirt with a pink and purple stain design. Listening to one of favorite songs "Bob Loblaw" by Bear Ghost with blue earbuds. My name is Zachary Batlington, an ex-serial killer known as The -Slasher of Wild-Woods, a small town and police informant with a very dark twisted sense of humor, and I'm 8 ft tall for a fox. know I know thinking how I'm not in prison? Well it's complicated. Anyways I was recently released from a mental asylum for the criminally insane, and no it wasn't Cliff side Asylum, it was another asylum called Happy Times, weird isn't it? I hope my parents aren't that worried about me being by myself after I told them to hat I wanted to explore Zootopia. Like saying I was saying, I was diagnosed mentally unstable and complete bonkers if my work doesn't speak for itself but can you blame me for being absolutely insane, I always wanted to escape the pain they inflected on my parents and me every nothing they did drove me mad so what better way by escaping that pain by taking their lives in the most creative ways possible!, I never targeted innocent mammals only those who deserve it. I also often talk to friends other mammals can't see them but I can and hear them in my head, telling me that everything will be okay and that there will always be Rainbows & Sunshine! Yay!

"Zachary, you should calm down I'm just as excited as you are, but wait til we get to the city!" I hear one of my friends talked to me, his name was Mr. Smiles a funny purple wolf with a happy hyper voice, that always knew how to cheer me up.

"Your right right Mr. Smiles." I said with a happy tone looking at my right where I heard the voice, and there he was smiling, everyone gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I looked back at the window with my usual excitement. I couldn't wait to get to the city Zootopia! A few hours passed and my excitement grew as my smile as I saw we were approaching the beautiful city where anyone can be anything, a new start for me was awaiting.

As the train came to a stop at the famous Zootopia Central Station, I grab my backpack and step into the outside, it was a marvelous sigh to behold, animals, food stands and tall buildings. "wow" I could only said as I walked forward taking at the many wonders, a morbid thought came to me as how funny it would be if many mammals started to appear death left to right in different areas, truly this town was a great paradise for a serial killer. "No, your not like that anymore" I said to myself luckily there was many noises that block out my voice and thank god I whispered to. As I continue to explore the city and it's breath taking sights, I needed to find a place to live and sleep, then I heard a cold and craze unsettling voice.

"You can settle in a nice alleyway. No wait even better! A nice cozy warm abounded warehouse!" This was Nutty, another one of my friends, I smiled at his suggestion, I could bring one and use it to sleep and store my stuff, during my days and years as a serial killer I used to stay in my house, abounded cabins, sheds, warehouse or any abounded place. Then my stomach growl, I chuckled at this.

Looks like I needed to eat something, I eventually spotted a 80's looking diner. I smile as I made my way inside, the inside was like your stereotypical 80's restaurant with a jukebox at the end, I noticed several different mammals getting along and four police officers, two wolves and I be damn the legendary Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, I smirk but I was not looking to talked to them, just eating. I decided to sit in a empty boot that was across the officers, I skim through the menu and after seeing the meals, I decided what I was going to eat. I took my sit and a young tigress around her teens walked towards my booth to take my order. "Hi, may I take your order?" She said in a shy and cute tone she was very pretty and in her cute inoform her name tag read, Sheila Clawinting I smiled at her kindness and smile at her trying not to scare her with the my presence, knowing that I always make mammals afraid of me, and when I look at her she didn't feel or see her uncomfortable, which was good.

"Sure, I would like a triple cheese bugburger, with chili fries and a root beer." I said with a smile looking at her, studying her behavior and looking at her with my wild, craze eyes, but I didn't notice no fear, she just give me a smile as she wrote my order, I can hear the voices in my head telling that everything was becoming Sunshine & Rainbows.

"Okay, you order will be here in just a minutes." She said and I smile at this, happy that things were getting better for me and knowing that this was a new opportunity and life, no more killing and running away, no more hospitals, but I wish it was true, no think positive be positive, Sunshine & Rainbows I hear the voices said over and over, your not a killer anymore. As I looked outside the window, and saw my reflection a disturbing wooden mask covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters 2: First Impressions of an Ex-Serial Killer

Nick's POV

It was a nice beautiful day in Zootopia, my life has been for the better ever since I met Judy and join the ZPD she believe in me, that I could be more than a con-artist, she is my best friend ever. Now we were here doing the same for Larry and Garry the two wolves from Cliffside Asylum. They wanted to apply for the ZPD after the Nighthowler Incident and feel they could make a difference, we meet each other again three weeks ago and apologize for getting them arrested, they forgive us.

"I'm so glad you decided to invite us to launch." Larry said with a happy tone in his voice, as he was holding Gary's paw.

Did I mentioned there were a couple? Larry and Gary started dating once they were in prison, I found it cute how these two show their love and how they care for each other. "It's no problem were just glad to help you two, we owe it to you." I heard Judy said next two me with a blush on her face as she put a paw on her chest with a reassuring look on her face.

"I'm glad that were friends and that you support us in our training, without you two me and Larry wouldn't have know we both love each other." Gary said as he kissed Larry in the check, who blush in return." I smirk at their behavior. The four of us decided to stop for a lunch break at 'Dash N Dine' a very famous 80's style restaurant and it was very pack, we were lucky to get a boot and as we were eating our meals we were talking about this year's big Halloween party that was going to happen in one of the most famous hotels called 'Luxurious Tower' everyone was invited by the owner Luscious Trunk a very wealthy elephant, Gazelle was also attending the party.

My ears then heard the doorbell open and I saw a very surprising sight a bat-eared fox, who were rare in Zootopia he was taller than the average fox. "Guys check out that guy, you don't get to see those types of foxes around here a lot, is truly a breathtaking sight." I joke as they turn to look at fox sitting in a boot across us looking at a menu but only to get a punch in the arm by Carrots.

"Nick! That's not very nice he could hear you." Judy said in a Stern voice, causing Larry and Gary too chuckled, let me tell you for a bunny she share packs a punch.

"Ow!, Ok sorry but first of all he's wearing earbuds I highly doubt he can hear us and secondly ease up in the punches, I was Just joking" I said while rubbing my arm. Like seriously that hurt.

Judy looked across the boot where the fox was sitting, she chuckled in embarrassment and then completely changed a 180 looked at me with a stern look "You still shouldn't talk like that about others you might offend them." Judy said in a scolding manner.

"Oh come on Judy, Nick has a point it's very rare to see a bat-eared fox here in Zootopia, it's really a breathtaking sight." Larry said with a smile on his face as Gary nodded in agreement at my statement I'm telling you this two make the cutest couple at the ZPD. Judy pouted and crossed her arms and sit straight looking at the window with her eyes closed, we chuckle at her response at how she reacted when w joke like that, In my opinion Carrots is sometimes to stern and strict she needs to learn to joke around, even if were in break she's always eager to be on high alert even if there's no danger but that's why everyone likes her that much

"Fine." Judy said with a cute grumpy tone in her voice, I notice that he was quite young but very tall and scrawny looking with black paint on his fur in the shape of skulls and was wearing bracelets on his wrists and ankles he also had a earing in his right ear. A waitress around her teens about the same age as him walked towards his boot and had a cute inform on her. Larry and Gary noticed this and soon did Judy got curious, we saw that he was ordering his lunch and I smile slyly at their interactions and how he introduced himself.

"Think he might asked her out?" I nodge Just with my elbow, which only earn me a stern look on her. "Relax Carrots, just joking." I chuckled only for her to roll my eyes at me causing Larry and Garry to laugh, as we both went to eating our meals and chatting.

Zachary's Pov

I waited patiently for my lunch, as I keep looking outside the window and the dinner Halloween decorations, fake webs on the plants with fake spiders, skulls painted on the windows, paper Jack-o'-lantern hanging on the windows, a couple of spooky paintings and pictures on the walls, a clock shaped in a tombstone, next to a pillar on the wall in the dinner section were you can see the workers cook. Overall it had several Halloween decorations, which I found beautiful.

I heard paw steps heading my way and look that Sheila was walking towards me with my order, with a cute innocent smile on her face.

"You like her, don't you?" I heard a lustful voice in my head, this was Romeo a pink Bunny that tried to persuade me in love.

'You know love is not important to me, Romeo' I thought to myself, which only led him to grumble in disapproval, I mentally chuckled to myself at his efforts. I was caught off my thoughts as Sheila place my food on the table.

"Thanks, Sheila." I said while looking at her name tag on her uniform, taking her by surprise.

"Oh my gosh!, I forgot to introduce myself i'm so sorry we're are my manners. My name is Sheila Clawling." She said in an embarrassed and shy apologetic tone, I giggle at her reaction at how she panic and apologize in forgetting to introduce herself like most waitresses do.

"Don't worry about it, by the way I'm Zachary Batlington." I introduced myself and decided to have some fun with her and flirt a little, "it's a pleasure to meet such a cute tigress waitress like yourself with such a sweet and kind personality." I said with a sly smile causing her to blush and meekly stuttered and shy away her head causing some of her co-workers to Giggle at the back, to say the least it was an adorable sight to see her like this.

"I-I uh t-thanks t-that's very kind of you and sweet." Sheila said meekly and blushing and shy away, while struggling to make eye contact as she felt her cheeks warm up. Hearing him giggle at her response.

"Relax, I'm just joking around" I said causing her to relax collecting her composure and her giving me a Stern look with her arms crossed and tail shifting from side to side follow up with a "that was very nice." I chuckled still holding my sly smile revealing some of my sharp teeth. "Ok, I'm sorry, but I truly meant it your really sweet and kind." I said with a sincere smile on my muzzle as she rolled her eyes and laugh at my response.

"You're really a charmer." Sheila said with a hint of amusement in her smile and eyes "anyways it was nice meeting you, but I have to go back to work." I nodded at her response and told her to have a nice day. I started to eat my food and let me tell you the food was marvelous! It exploded with flavor In my mouth and the fries they were so good and crispy, as the chilli and bug âmeat mixed in an incredible combination. I also noticed how creamy and rich was the root beer, I hummed happily as I sip my soda, this day was perfect and nothing could ruin it, nothing at all so I thought.

Suddenly the door off the diner swung open aggressively and I heard an angry voice and heard an extremely angry voice shout something I thought I would ever heard again. "Sheila! Where are you!? You Stupid Slut!" Everyone's attention change to the group of 4 mammals wearing gang clothes and at being the one screaming m, it was black panther around his 20's along with a grey wolf, a lion and a tiger all around their 20's and 30's. And at the corner of my eye I saw Sheila cowering behind her co-workers and the turn to see an angry looking owner stepping out of the kitchen and the officers talking to each other and standing up.

'Aww Shish Kabob, shit just got real' I mentally said to my myself as I continue eating my food while watching like everyone else at the show these 4 animals were putting. I then noticed Sheila walking towards the scene angrily at the panther 'Please don't get involved' I thought to myself, I saw at the argument and the things the panther said made my blood boil, what got me the most was Sheila's reaction, she broke into tears. Then the argument escalate 'this isn't going to end well isn't?' Then things heat up more as the panther pulled out a knife and the argument got louder, shoving then I saw him grab Sheila. "Okay, I seen enough!" I yelled as I stood up and walked towards the commotion and I heard mammals telling me not to get involved but I ignore them

'This is going to have nuts in' I said to myself as a sly mischievous smile form in my muzzle 'just scare them or hurt them don't kill them.' Over and over again I heard the voices and myself telling that message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay good news everyone! I decided to make this story into a short prologue prequel from Sunshine & Rainbows: Psychos & Slashers which I won't be working in any time sooner since this story is a short Halloween special and I will still will be working in Descend into Madness or delete it, idk I see what I do in the future, in the mean time enjoy Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 will be coming up soon, hopefully today or tomorrow along with chapter 5 and 6 in October 31st again, I don't want to make this story short chapter 5 and 6 will be gory as hell, hopefully while chapter 4 creepy.**

* * *

Sunshine & Rainbows - Chapter 3

New Faces & Friends

_October 27, 2019 _

5:00 pm

Judy's POV

Things were getting bad were we trying to diffuse the situation, but this panther was making things worse and I was not sure if things could get worse, but I was wrong the owner comes out he was a pig wearing a square button up shirt and black pants with a black apron, shouting profanities at the panther and his friends to get out of here and how dare they come here disrupting his customers. I tried to tell him to let us handle this but he refused to listen and that if one of his employees was threatened he had to step up, I had to admit it was very honorable of him to look out for his employees I noticed that several animals were looking at the scene we were creating and making others whisper among themselves.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're gonna have to place you and your buddies under arrest if you don't leave or calm down." I heard Gary said with an angry stern look on his face, as well as Nick and larry, I nodded at Gary's words of authority.

"I like to see you try!" That bitch owes me money and she's my property!" the panther said with spite and venom in his voice that filled with anger at his words, that's when Sheila, the waitress she was referring step forwards with an angry expression next to Larry and I fear her anger towards the panther.

"No you don't Oscar, I never belong to you! I never was your property you almost ruin my life!everyone in school thinks im nothing but a slut because of you! Sheila screamed angrily at him with tears threatening to spill out, what he said next I will never forget and will sicken me forever.

"Oh please don't pretend you didn't like it, In fact it was easy, you can't do anything to prove it I love how you were screaming me to stop even if you didn't want to and those tears were tears of joy." Oscar said with a sick perverted smile, everyone gasp in horror except for his buddies which only chuckle, Sheila broke down crying in Larry's shoulder and was comforting her at what this sick mammal did to him, Nick was grinding his teeth at this information as for the owner he looked like he was ready to pounce the panther into a bloody pulp.

"You monster! How could you do something like that to her!" I scream angrily at this bastard and how he was smiling, chaos erupted as he shouted that he can because he just wanted to, we scream and shove each other, then my eyes widen as I saw him pull out a knife and was reaching for Larry roughly pushing him to the counter when he tried to stop him and grab sheila was about to pull out my tranq gun when I heard someone yelled something."

Larry POV

I saw the panter pulled out a knife and was reaching for us, I wasn't going to let him harm her even if I die protecting her I noticed that everyone was busy with the others, I saw Nick and Gary and the owner shoving the other rather aggressively and trying to handcuff them, suddenly I was shoved to the side rather painfully and roughly to one of the stool, wincing in pain I have left my guard down everyone turn the chaos and Nick saw what the panther was going to do and about to reach for his tranq gun but the one thug tackled him to the floor and soon there was tuzzled, Gary reach for me and told me if I was okay, I nodded, I'm glad he's my boyfriend. Suddenly we heard a scream as we saw Oscar grab the waitress and holding her at knife point our blood run cold while the owner saw this and was going to step up but was pushed to the floor by one of the thighs landing on his knee cap probably breaking it, mammals were frozen in fear some shock and horrified,others crying. I saw Judy about to reach for her tranq gun but then…

"Okay I seen enough!" everyone's attention turned to the young bat-eared fox that had a calm smile on his face as he walked towards but I could tell he had a trick up his sleeve, judging by that smug smile he had on his muzzle. "Listen, I don't know what the fuck is happening? But some of us are trying to eat in peace and you guys are causing such a ruckus." He said with a calm smile on his face while playing with the strings of his jacket, "so it will be nice of you to leave" this however angered Oscar and let go of Sheila and walked towards the young fox and grab him by his collar of his shirt and dangerously pointed out the knife at his face

"You Know I don't like it when I'm interrupted it will be a shame if you lose that pretty face of yours." The hiss With venom not knowing the fix was reaching for a coffee pot next to him still with the calm smile on his muzzle not showing a hint of fear but of calculation.

"Almost like this!" He reached for the coffee pot and pour the still hot coffee on the panthers face, causing him to release his grasp on him and covering his face to scream in pain, what happened next was amazing and impressive. He grabbed a silver circular tray that was next to a booth and swung at it Oscar face knocking some teeth out, when he had just recovered from the burning sensation in his face, knocking him out cold. Then the wolf charge at him with a pocket knife, but the young fox side stepped and trip the wolf and hitting him in the back of the head with the tray hard enough to make the wolf groaning and whimpering in the floor.

"Now that's just leaves you two kitties." He said with a focus calculated smug smile on him they both run at him with knives and their claws. He just shook his head and throw the silver tray like a frisbee hitting the tiger in the shoulder and clavicle bone I could swear I heard a crack if Judy wincing and the tiger holding the spot where he was hit and screaming in agony and pain.

The lion went for a swing yet again, he side step and then...he literally kick him in the nuts! The lion collapse with a whine holding his privates, we did the same as we wince in sympathy. "Holy fuck, that was intense." He said as he looked around at everyone's shocked expressions "did anyone recorded that?" He asked then everyone started cheering at his heroic act, we snapped out of our shocked and proceed to handcuff the unconscious and I saw Judy calling for an ambulance for the tiger.

Gary POV

It was incredible how this young fox took out these four mammals, that everyone was cheering until they went back to their food and day, talking about their data or what happened. I saw him towards us with a happy smile on his muzzle as we handcuffed them "thank god nobody got hurt. Well except for them anyways I'm Zachary, Zachary Batllington, officers? He introduced himself with a shy smile.

"I'm officer Judy Hoops and thank you for helping us, but you shouldn't risk yourself by doing that stunt." Judy said in scolding tone like a mother caughting their kid in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Oh come on Judy give him a break the kid help us cuffed this crooks, I'm officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde or just call Nick Wilde, and these two lover biteds are Officers Larry and Gary" Nick introduced himself with a sly smile and proud tone in his voice while introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you, Zachary." Larry said as he extends his paw for a paw shake in witch Zachary shook then proceeded to do the same with the others as well, got to say for being scrawny he sure has grip.

"Gotta say Zachy what you did was impressive, how did you manage to do all that without getting hurt?" Nick asked filled with curiosity and to be honest we were quite curious as well.

"I just acted on instinct and adrenaline that's all." He said shyly while rubbing his arm and his tail tucked between his legs, then out of nowhere the waitress then walked towards us and her attention beas focus on the fox "sorry about the scene but I-" he was cut off sentence as she gave him a hug of gratitude, while she cried tears of joy and thanked him multiple times "ssh it's okay, they won't bother you anymore" this seems to calm her down as they broke the hug and we saw the pig from earlier with a limp from landing in his knee cap.

"I'm Otto Hog, I just wanted to say thank you Officers and especially you young men, for dealing with those assholes and looking out for one of my employees." He said with a look of sincere gratitude and respect which we appreciate so much, just to show that not all mammals weren't prejudice or racist against predators.

"No problem sir, were just doing our job, but I think we need to get to a hospital to check that injury of yours" I heard Nick said pointing his limp out and with that we left the dinner to take the four mammals to the station but not before thanking that young fox, Zachary again for being brave enough to take in four armed animals.

Sheila POV

I saw Oscar being taken away along with his goons I was glad he was going behind bars after what he did to me and many other mammals and naive girls like myself, I honestly should have seen it sooner. Ema our manager was put in charge while Otto was taken to the hospital, I then heard Zachary walked towards me I got to admit he was quite a handsome fox I blush a little.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" He asked timidly with a kind concern voice that made me feel comfortable and his eyes they were beautiful along with that smile.

"Yeah, thank you again." I said shyly, trying not to stutter and blush while he was looking at me, with those beautiful eyes and cute shy smile and how nice he was to me.

"Listen, I gotta go it's getting late thank you for your services I really enjoyed it the food and talking to you, but I really need to go home," he said as I waved and replied with a yeah and goodbye but I couldn't let him leave yet.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned around with a confused look, "are you going to the Halloween dance party?" I asked him and he responded with a yes and I wrote my number in my small notepad and give it to him "here so we can keep in contact also maybe you can hangout with me and my friends at the party." I said to him with hope that he will accept my invitation I really wanted to thank him for helping me and saving my life, my ears picked up the giggles of co-workers friends giggled and whispered causing me to feel embarrassment.

"I love to." Zachary said as he took the small paper and walked out of the dinner with a kind smile on him, my coworkers express their excitement by laughing and whispering, gossiping and giggling my tail swing from left to right from happiness.

"Hey Sheila come talk to us about him!~" I hear Cindy one of my co-workers calling to me I looked at them and told them that I was coming and skip happily towards them. Today was a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shopping & Settling In

_October 27 & 28, 2019_

8:40 pm

Zachary's POV

"Holy fuck that was epic!" I said as I exit the dinner and time flies when you're having fun, it was already eight-forty pm was I really in that dinner for so long? Oh well, first day and stop 4 mammals from hurting that cute waitress which gave me her number and invited to hang out with her friends at the dance I couldn't say no to a cute girl like her, I just couldn't she was so nice to mee and I think my first impressions for the ZPD was great.

"You still gotta find a place to settle." A husky raspy voice whispered in my head this was Hush a small red manipulated other I turn to my right and I remember that I needed to find a place to sleep on and settle in, and fast it was getting late really late.

"Shit, your right" I said to my right many mammals stare at me weirdly, since I could only see my friends and hear their voices but I ignore them after walking for some time and exploring the city for two hours I finnally found an abandoned warehouse, I then decided to go shopping for a sleeping bag and blankets, and new clothes and supplies to make my mask for the Halloween town party at a local super mall that I passed. The mall was huge to say the least and adorned with halloween decorations and creepy spooky orange and purple lights I first went to a clothing store called "Target" and bought myself some colorful neon clothes and a dafflebug now i didn't have to worry about the clothing in my backpack was the only one I have. I bought myself two short shorts, a pair of super skinny jeans, bracelets, necklaces, and a brown plain jacket, blue work jeans and a plain brick color warm long sleeve and blankets and pillow which I told the cashier that I didn't need a bag and if he could please put the rest of my items inside a duffle bag, he agreed with a kind smile

Next, I went to a camping store called "Outdoor Wonders" and bought only a sleeping bag, good thing the asylum gave me enough money I could buy a mattress and other materials but I doubt they would have sent it to an abandoned warehouse and they will probably get scared my lost stop was a store where they sold tools and wood and craftsman ship equipment called "Strong Paws" the store was playing 'Don't fear the reaper by Blue Oyster cult' I humband softly sang a little "...Romeo and Juliet are forever in eternity.." to the lyrics, also good thing the duffle bag along with my camping backpack and sleeping bag wasn't that heavy as I did my shopping, I ended up buying a piece of oak wood that was the size of a laptop, glass tainted paint the same size, small paint containers, brushes, and one of those fancy bags stores sell to use instead of plastic. Once I was paying my items the tv's that was in the middle of the store entrance changed to the news this should be interesting.

"Breaking news! A young couple around their teens were found dead and rape at the rainforest district." a female snow leopard said with a sad yet professional look, my heart sank at this tragic news I saw many mammals gasp in horror and the cashier cover his mouth in shock.

"Thank you Fabienne, authorities have not reveal the identity of the victims due to the families request, the victims appear to been rape and brutally stabbed to death policie haven't found the culprit but are working in the case, back to you Fabinee" a moose said next to the snow leopard.

"Thanks Peter, as my college said authorities are looking to bring the murder to justice, today is a tragic day but the festivities will continue as declared for Mayor Lionheart who has order all citizens to remain vigilant and be on the lookout for any suspicous animal and immedielty called the police." that's when a 3 walked in mammals a beaver, a bulldog and a cat walked in and saw them laughing, I felt a tap on my shoulder and the cashier told me the total of my items, I quickly paid and decided to shadow them. I followed them to the power drill section and what they whisper ...bastards! It was them! I felt the world spin and found myself in darkness and look at my bloody paws, I chuckle as a sick twisted smile form in my lips, then I heard the voices whispering are you sure? Don't you want to see Sunshine & Rainbows? Isn't your problem. Your not a killer anymore.

'But I am a killer, a slasher and forever be one for the last two years, when I was 15 I was caught and sent to HappyTime Asylum receiving treatment and if caught back to the Asylum, but old habits die hard. Starting to day just three more and no more killing.' I thought to myself. I only saw darkness and them carefully not to drag attention to me they then whisper that they were heading to the warehouse to get wasted, oh how I will enjoy butchering them alive! What joy! I smile at their fates.

_October 28, 2019_

12:30 am

I followed them and stuck to the shadows and I could tell they felt someone was watching them, but everytime they turn around nobody was there like a ghost in plain sight it was funny watching them being unsettled at my presence, it was already October 28 and twelve-thirty when we reach the warehouse being the kind gentle I was I let them go first, I then decided to use the roof to my advantage I place my bugs in the roof and open my backpack and took out an old memory a disturbing wooden mask made out of the bark of a pine tree, with a crooked toothed smile carved into it and the line traveling to make a swirling left eye and in the right a circular glass tinted red, the masked was broken by having missing pieces but not enough to see someone's this was my old masked the one that many fear. A wicked dark smile form on me as I put on my mask, the fun has just begun my first victim would be the beaver that was within the group.

"I'm going to check out that office in the 2nd floor " I heard him say to one of his Mommy friends as he walked up the stairs connected towards the the 2nd floor I walked down the stairs to a l shaped hallway and was connected to the hall were the office was I shuffle quietly as I heard his paw steps I stalk him by the very edge of column that connects the hallways and saw him enter the office I saw him smoking and looking at the window "man that bitch screams were annoying." He chuckled to himself causing me to grab a pair that were in a plastic box with other office supplies and papers and slowly crept my way towards him.

"Meeting is over fucker" I said to him, causing to turn around dropping his lighter in shocked and surprised causing.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked rather aggressively, I didn't respond and kept quiet just staring at him and my room right eye twitch twice "listen pal I will light up you up, don't mess with me " I took a step closer 'Sunshine & Rainbows' that's what the voices and Asylum doctors said 'Don't think about the bad things just 'Sunshine & Rainbows' So that's all I saw right now.

"Didn't you hear me!" He yelled pulling out a gun and press against my chest big mistake buddy "I'm giving you to the count of tre-agh!" He was cut off as I grab him by his shirt and plunge the through his chin and with one swift motion violently and open the blades and started to violently shank him while closing them and open them 15 times, his gurgling dying noises were hilarious it was like music towards my ears

"Looks like your paycheck has been cut." I said as his body drop to the floor okay one down two more to go, I drag the body to a room across the hallway I come from and decided to play 'Don't Fear the Reaper' loudly Is n my phone exiting the room, then noticed some stairs leading down and climbed down.

"What the hell!? Sam!? Is that you messing with us!?" I heard one of them tell as I noticed them behind some old rusty equipment coated with dust and old oil and cobwebs, along with a few boxes and junk. They were looking and searching everywhere around trying to find their friend and locate the music that's when I noticed the bulldog glimpse at my direction and freak out gesturing towards his friend I slowly hide behind some boxes before his friend could spot me I look to my left and saw a stapling gun, my ears perked up at their conversation the bull dog was coming to check where I was I could feel my eyes widen in excitement and heart pounding.

"Staple his throat and bash his head with it!~" I heard nutty said in a disturbing happily sing song voice, he got closer and when he went to check there was nothing but the music continue playing I heard him approach my position but I was nowhere in sight but he still close in in me checking a box that I was near and when he reach to open it…only for his eyes to widen in fear as he was greeted by me and a disturbing wooden mask I pinned him down covering his face and muffling his screams and stample his throat multiple times! "Relax I'm just going to bash your face in into a bloody paste" I said with flee through my teeth, eyes widen in insanity looked down on him as his gurgled screams and twitching body and eyes filled with terror looked at my mask. I then proceeded to bash his head and face the sound off his skull and bones echoed through the warehouse blood, brians, flesh splattering and splashing on me and into the boxes and equipment for 5 minutes and I heard the bulldog called out to his deceased friend who I keep bashing and stamping his corpse.

"Adam!? Adam what the fuck is taking so long what was that sound!? Did you got him!?" Adam stop joking around this isn't funny! It didn't take long for him to gasp in Horror as he saw me bash his friends he was actually close, I then stopped and turned to look at him I heard him say "what the fuck!?" At the monster in front of him, me, getting off his friends corpse and standing tall In front of the plale bulldog. "Curiosity killed the cat" I joked smiling still holding the stamping gun dripping with crimson red blood I toss it to the side followed by a loud thud "and now I'm going to bash carve you up with a Jack-o'-lantern, isn't that amazing!?" I said as I took a step closer slouching down he backed up desperately looking for an exit "now hold still. So I don't CUT YOU UP REALLY BADLY!" I scream as I walked closer and charge at him causing him to start running, "you can't run from ne!" I scream hearing the voices laugh at this wonder show, we dodged and weave towards several obstacles in the warehouse and several that the bulldog keep making, I was certain he was going to escape that is until he tripped.

He has tripped in a toolbox laying close to the exit of the warehouse garage, I slow down and grab a wrench that was in a table he noticed this and proceed to stand up to run again but I threw the wrench at his back, causing him to scream in pain and land painfully on the floor, he crawled towards the call begging for me to let him go. I only responded by picking up a crowbar that was hanging on the wall and step towards the terrified feeling standing over him and I only sang "...Romeo and Juliet are together in Eternity (Romeo & Juliet) 40,000 men and women.." as I lift the crowbar high as he responded by panic terrified screams of horror and I swung the crowbar crashing down on him.

1:55 am

I panted as I looked at the corpse of the cat and holy fuck I did a number on him his skull and face were a bloody pulp and his jaw was ripped open showing muscles, his right eye was gone form his face. I looked at my phone and it was already 1.55 am I was tired from this day and wanted to sleep after all it's been tiring "You need rest but first let's drag him back to the main room" Mr smiles said and I nodded panting heavily and started to drag the corpse of the cat now let me tell you when I hit his jaw that was nasty. I pile up the body's into the room where I drag the corpse of the beaver thank god this warehouse was used to be owned by a private company and not the government, I went back to the room and grab my bags and place them in the office and looked at a map that was on the left wall and spotted the showers now most of the abandoned places I been have have either running pipes for some reason while others do not. I opened my backpack took out a shampoo that smell like berries and a tower and my new clothes, when I reach the showers it was dark but thankfully I had my night vision, it was fairly large with lockers and benches I turn on one of the facets and turn the flashlight of my phone to see if it was clean water and it was, today was my lucky day let's hope that tomorrow is the same like today minus the killing of those three assholes that I enjoy killing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - "Pizza Studio"

_October 30, 2019_

9:40 am

Zachary's POV

It has been two days since I moved to Zootopia and been settling the warehouse by buying supplies and working in my new masked for the halloween party, yesterday I went to a pizza restaurant and let me tell you the pizza was heavenly I also meet with Nick and Judy in the park and I asked where Larry and Gary were they said that they were back at the station doing paperwork or probably making out in alleyway in their patrol car, I told them that as much as I love to hangout I was busy funny thing they think I was 18 which I lie about by confirming it, I was dressed in my new clothes and gotta say they were quite comfortable and pretty.

I was eating breakfast at "McDonalds" when I heard my phone ring and saw that it was Sheila, this should be interesting, I answered the phone "Hello~?" I said with a flirty tone in my voice I heard sheila giggle at the other end of the phone.

"Hi Zachary! Listen I was hoping if you could stop by my school when classes are over I really want you to meet my friends." She said in a happy tone and nervousness in her voice, causing me to chuckle and yet again how could I resist saying no to her.

"Sure thing I be there." I said with a smile on my face feeling nothing but joy and happiness well that's the emotions I usually feel most of the time, she responded with "really!?" filled with excitement "Sure I have time besides I would really get to spend more time with you, and talk with you more and talk about tomorrow's party." I responded back to her.

"Thank you so much Zachary! Here let me give you the address." she said telling me the address, I thank her and told her I be there when school ended.

"See Zachary Sunshine & Rainbows" Mr. Smiles said next to me while making a rainbow gesture with his paws, I nodded and told him he was right, I finish eating my breakfast and continue with my day, let's just hope that her friends will like me and not see me like some kind of freak.

3:30 pm

Sheila POV

I was sitting on my desk waiting for the bell to ring I was so excited to meet Zachary again even though I only meet him for one day there was something about him that made feel comfortable around him, was it his pink eyes? Personality or Smile? To be honest with myself I found him cute and handsome I blush at that thought. Finally the bell and I quickly gather my belongings and skip happily towards the halls which was filled with students gossiping and Halloween decorations I soon make my way towards the school court and saw my friends waiting for me I wave at them and they wave back at me as I walked towards them.

"Hi Sheila, how was math class" said Ashley a young heina and close friend of mine she was wearing hot outfit consisting a silver short skirt with a bat pattern on it and a dark orange and with black graveyard yard, tress, moons, Haunted House, bats landscape design half zip up. bat earrings and purple eyeliner and lipstick however that's all she was wearing she didn't have a shirt on, I also was wearing a hot outfit consisting of short shorts with a scary tree design and a top crop navy blue jacket with a bright cob webs purple and diamond spiders design that exposed my stomach and orange eyeliner and lipstick, did I also mention that I had a tattoo are the back of my waist, which it took a lot to convince my parents. While Ashley had one to her waist and right cold didn't bother us since our fur kept us warm. Ashely was wearing a cute necklace of a ghost and Pumpkin and bracelets with cobwebs design on her right ankle and a pumpkin eing and dog collar with a crescent moon. While I wear a silver bracelet on my right Left ankle only and necklace with a cute skull with a ribbon. We also had glitter and small bats painted on our cheeks and forehead.

"Oh you know boring as usual." I said with a wave of my paw "oh by the way I want you meet someone I meet at work. finally put Oscar at his place" I said to them causing them to be surprised while Ashley only gave me a mischievous smile that can't be good.

"Wait!? Someone actually put that asshole In his place like for real?" Exclaimed Michael Ashley's boyfriend a grey wolf and one of football stars at the school he was wearing a varsity jacket with the schools logo and name "Zootopia Roar High School" with his football number on it with a black shirt underneath and tear jeans and no he wasn't your stereotypical jock that bully others in fact he was a real sweetheart.

"Is he hot? Did you already make out~?" Ashley teased with a slurty tone causing me to blush and the others to laugh

"N-no, no! We're just f-friends and I barely meet him" I stuttered and meekly said in embarrassment causing them to chuckle.

"Relax Sheila, Ashley is just teasing you ain't that right Ashley?" Jason a ring tail Lemur said and was wearing a plain long sleeve grey sweater with the school logo behind and in front of it and under neat it a plain black sleeve and sweatpants with the same color if the sweater and school name on the right. Ashley responded by nodding.

"So who is this guy?" Michael asked me with curiosity on his eyes while the others agree on wanting to know who I was talking about.

"His name is Zachary Batlington and he should be around here any-" I didn't get to finish as my cell phone rang "hang on guys" and I picked it up and speak if the devil it was Zachary "Zachary! I was just talking about you to my friends, where are you?" I asked nervously and cheerfully, he told to look at the statue of our School a lion roaring and there he was in the distance he gave a quick salute with a smile and we hang up and turn to look at my friends.

"Come on guys, let's go to introduce you to him he's bye the statue" I said and soon we arrived at the statue but he was nowhere to be seen. Okay I was confused now? "What he was just here a moment ago where he can be I then heard Zachary whisper in my eye I heard him say "boo!" In which startled me causing me to turn around and slap him across the face which earn wince from my friends. "Oh my gosh Zachary! Don't do that you scared me! I said angrily at him while pouting and I gotta say he had a crazy good sense of fashion he was wearing super skinny jeans with the buttons undone a grey belt a Friday the 13th retro shirt and a brick and pink color jacket, with his new necklace with the Libra Zodiac and bracelet with cute ghosts on his right wrist and pumpkins on his left ankle with an earning of a bat in his right ear and black eyeshadow.

"Ouch! okay I kind of deserve that, damn Sheila you sure slap hard do you take weight lifting Good thing you didn't _kill_ me?" he said with a chuckle rubbing his sore side causing me to giggle at his response "

"Your such a doofus" I said causing him to laugh when I heard a cough from Ashley "oh yeah sorry about that guys." I smile cheekily at forgetting.

"Guys I would like to meet Zachary" I said introducing Zachary to my friends.

Zachary POV

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Zachary Batlington I said with a wide smile and pure glee joke and revealing my sharp teeth,extending my paw waiting for a handshake I noticed they seen unsettled at how I was smiling and looking at them with my crazed wild pink eyes that widen when I introduced myself doesn't help that I was a little taller than the average fox scrawny so I decided to humor them and noticed that Sheila was confused at their reactions. So I decided to humor them "It's okay I don't bite" I said with a quick shake of my head and sly grin the first one to introduce himself was a wolf named Michael.

"Nice to meet you Zachary, I'm Michael Howl" I said shaking his paw and was surprised by my strength in which I only smirk 'word of advice Michael, never estimate so someone's strength' I thought to myself "I hope we can be good friends" I said to him with a sincere smile.

"Likewise" he responded the next one to introduce herself was Michael girlfriend which was as pretty as Sheila she shook my paw and just like Sheila she had some strength on her.

"Name is Ashley Sunset,l Michaels girlfriend. Thanks for standing up for Sheila" She introduced herself with confidence and gratitude towards me but I can tell they were still on edge I don't blame them.

"Gotta say Michael, you sure have a nice girl you two make a nice couple." I told Michael causing him to smile at my words he and Ashley thank me and that's when I noticed a small lemur. "Hello there I said crouching down really close to him he let out an adorable eep as I saw him tense up and hug his tail close to him trying to hide himself.

"Hello I'm Jason" he said rather meekly as he tries not to feel intimidated itb"your so cute I could eat you up" I said caused him to let out a frightened what!?" I laugh and told him to stop joking causing him to relax only for me to tell him that maybe I was serious with a mischievous smile causing him to tense up again only to be smacked in the head by Sheila "okay! Okay I stopped scaring your friend ease up" I said laughing causing her to roll her eyes at my behavior and the others to laugh at the display "So Sheila I thought you have to go to work? I asked her knowing she had a job to do at the diner.

"No, not today I was given two weeks off after that little stunt you pulled out." She responded leading Michael to ask how I handle Oscar and his goons.

"I simply just acted on instinct and adrenaline and beat them up nothing special." I shrugged with a sly smile.

"If that's the case then I gotta handle it to you" Michael said with an expression of wonder and respect.

"Zachary do you want to hang with us at 'Pizza Studio'?" Sheila asked me, I responded by saying what was 'Pizza Studio' earning shocked expressions from her friends and Sheila.

"What!? You don't know what 'Pizza Studio' is!? It's the best Pizza restaurant of Zootopia they have arcade games and many more fun things to do!" Jason exclaimed while waving his hands on the air in disbelief

"I'm not from around here I just graduated High School and I haven't decided on what college to go so I moved to Zootopia to put my life together" I said in which they responded how I finish high school earlier since I was around the same age as them I simply reply by passing tests with high scoring and giving opportunity to leave High School earlier.

"Regardless your still going with us to 'Pizza Studio' Zachary you have to go" Sheila said sternly I responded with an "ok" and we all make our way to 'Pizza Studio' I was dragged by the hand by Sheila geez she is sure excited.

9:48pm

'Pizza Studio' was amazing and the pizza that we ate around 4:30 pm was actually pretty amazing it was like heaven and an explosion of flavors it has been 6 hours now and we have played at the arcades and games right now we were drinking hot Pumpkin Spice coffee and Hot Dark Chocolate with Halloween themed cookies.

"So what are you going to be for tomorrow, Ashley?" I heard Sheila next to me asked her friend with an innocent tone on her look that's adorable.

"A sexy mummy~" she said with a slurty tone on her voice "Michael here is going to be my sexy hot undead pharaoh" she said with a flirty tone causing Michael to blush as Ashley kiss him on the cheek and give him bedroom eyes.

"Yeah, we both agree to go as sexy undead mummies" Michael said blushing as Ashley giggle at this earning a small chuckle from us, "what about you Sheila?" Michael asked her with curiosity in what costume she would wear.

"A slurty sexy witch" She said shyly earning an oo la la from Ashley causing her to blush heavily earning chuckled from turning her direction from me, a cheeky grin form and was about to say a joke which all I received was "not another word" I put up my paws on surrender "what about you Jason?" Sheila asked Jason that was in a high chair for babies and he responded by saying he was going to be a scary gremlin earning a sure from everyone causing him to pound like a small child and responding with "you see"

"What about you Zachary?" Sheila asked me catching me off guard and look at the others waiting for my response I heard Hush telling me to be careful on my response I mentally modded.

"Sorry guys it's a surprise" I slyly said in which earn me a lot of complaints from them and disappointed awws "you see when I see you guys after school." I told them as I took a bite out my cookie and pumpkin spice coffee by the time we were done eating we all decided to go home since it was getting late and needed to work on homework and their costumes which reminded me of finishing my mask for the party and their parents were probably going to chew them out if they were not at home before midnight

It was just me and Sheila right now at parking lot and it was already 10:12 pm "well I gotta go home Zachary otherwise my parents would kill me, thanks for hanging out with me and my friends, I really did have a good time today." She said happily while rubbing her right arm and fidgeting. I gotta admit I did enjoy spending time with her though I wonder how will she react if she will know who I really was and I'm surprised the police hasn't discovered my victims from two days ago which I buried in the back of the warehouse.

"No problem Sheila I really enjoyed hanging out with you today we should do this more often and I also gotta go home I still got to unbox some things and work in my costume." I said to her while a memory of me burying some campers back in Wild-Woods with a shovel which I use to beat to death enjoying and singing every moment of their agony I felt like a kid trying to beat and break a piñata to get candy it was funny kill and death for the campers. My memory was interrupted when she gave me a quick hug in which it surprised and smile warmly I heard her say see you tomorrow and started to head home I noticed a tattoo on her waist above her tail 'that's lovely~' I thought to myself as I stated to head home towards my now abandoned warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

So that Concludes this Halloween Special. I decided that Chapter 4 will be the only gory chapter, Honestly I don't expect this story to do well but I would still make a sequel towards it and hopefully fix this one I would like to hear your guys feedback on how I could improve my writing and this story and for the sequel of this prequel prologue? Let's just say it's a prequel towards Sunshine & Rainbows: Slashing Madness a better tittle then Sunshine & Rainbows: Psychose & Slashers I can't promise when I will start working on this sequel but I let you all know when I will and in the meantime will be working In Descend into Madness.

* * *

Sunshine & Rainbows

Chapter 6 - Trick-o-Treating & Party

_October 31, 2019_

4:00 pm

Zachary POV

I gotta say Zootopia surely knows how to celebrate Halloween the streets were decorated with cob-webs on the trees, Jack-O-Lanterns on the streets, spiders, skeletons, etc but Savannah Central was where you can truly see where the Halloween spirit pop out with various Spooky decorations all the city was filled with Halloween Spirit by the work of many mammals I also noticed several police officers patrolling the city due to the murdered of the young couple, the case will probably be closed since I killed the culprits but I did the ZPD a favor.

I was proud of it, I also took pride in my costume that I chose and made I was wearing my old tattered clothes from two years ago my ripped trashed old jeans, an old wear long warm sleeve shirt with a leather warm brown hoodie jacket this was the clothes that I used two years ago from my killing spree which it had paint, grease stains, and old dried blood stains, dirt and mud thank god it didn't smell bad since I wash them frequently. I admire the neon white, red, green, blue neon painting I did on myself I painted myself into a glowing colorful skeleton and thankfully the painting could be washed away easily by scrubbing.

But my most prideful part of my costume was the unsettling creepy scary and terrifying wooden mask, it was carved like a Jack-o'-lantern its mouth was formed into a smile with jagged teeth closing in whitmore unlike the old one, this one had square eye holes with purple stain glass, it was carved and painted like the bark of a maple tree with detail to look it was oozing mapple and it had bumpy and rough shapel, compared to the previous mask.

I was waiting for Sheila and her friends I saw several students dressed in various scary, sexy, cute, pop-culture outfits some of them saw me standing near the statue and whisper thing that my costume made them feel unsettled and some even dare to approach me to see if they could take pictures almost all the students found my costume terrifying, I then noticed Sheila and her friends coming up and I gotta say their costumes were amazing and saw them walking towards the statue that I was waiting and I gotta say their costumes were amazing. Michael was wearing a pharaoh outfit with brown bandages wrapped around his torso exposing some of his fur and notice that Ashley was only wearing bandages and nothing more except for Egyptian jewelry and had some of her body exposed but wasn't that revealing both of them wearing makeup on their eyes and fur to appear death Jason costume was a gremlin like he said and it was scary and cute at the same time as for Sheila "wow" I could only said as she was wearing a rather sexy witch costume with black and purple stockings and finger less long gloves dark purple short skirts that barely cover her with orange bats and a top crop black and dark with a skull painted on it adorned with diamonds that expose her entire stomach revealing her curves and a cute witch hat with bat and skull diamonds with purple lipstick and eye shadow.

"Zachary that costume is amazing and scary!" Sheila said as she approached me with a look of wonder on her face along with the others that seemed to have the reaction and they also seemed unsettled by my mask causing me to remember the hilarious and hysterical screams of terror my victims would make upon seeing my old mask a dark and twisted smile from behind my mask "I love that mask it's so unsettling and terrifying! where did you buy it?" She asked me with curiosity in which I responded that I make it myself and choose the clothes this surprise them more and earn a serious off:

"Whoa no way!"

"That's incredible!"

"How long did it take you to make that mask!?"

In which I responded that I knew how to craft wood thanks to my high school art classes and uncle I also told them that it took me almost this whole week to craft the mask. "So you guys ready to go trick-o-treating then partying?" I asked them in which they all responded that they were ready for this Halloween fun day I couldn't wait for all the fun activities at the party and candy it was going to be great.

8:50 pm

We had gathered so much candy in our bags for the past hours and let me tell you we had so much fun we also meet with Nick & Judy, Nick was vampire Judy was scarecrow along with Larry & Gary that were dress as zombies who were also trick-o-treating a little and patrolling the city for any sign of the suspect or suspects responsible for the murder of the young teenage couple but couldn't find anyone but still kept patrolling and making sure everyone was alright "You kids stay safe now and don't get in any trouble." Nick had told us as they went back to their jobs, later we arrived at the party at Savannah Central Time which was organized by known other then Gazelle herself and promise that many creepy or dark songs by other bands will perform then just herself. Once we arrived we started to engage in the games and activities that were place and I could see was Sunshine & Rainbows and the voices telling me that everything right now was Sunshine & Rainbows I smile behind my mask as my crazy wild pink eyes stare at all the fun and happiness some mammals that small my eyes immediately look away feeling scared.

11:00 pm

"Zachary" I heard Sheila said to me as we were waiting for a band named 'Scary Treats' to play Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo a popular song by Oingo Boingo a once popular band and one of my favorites, I turned to look at her "again thank you for saving me at the diner and hanging out with me and my friends, maybe one day you would like to meet my parents." She said with nothing but admiration and kindness on her eyes and damn she was cute shifting shyly like that.

"I would love to very much Sheila and I just did the right thing, I really want to hang with you more" I said, causing her to blush and smile and responded with a soft "thank you" that's when Gazelle appear and started to announce the band's name and song that they will play and once they started the cheers and claps were heard as we started to dance to the song and music. Ironically I started to remember one of my greatest killing sprees ever at a Halloween party I found myself two years ago chasing a group of ten teenagers that drove a young ferret to suicide I remember chasing them one by one at this party as I dance to the music with a bloody hatchet on my paws "Let's get this party started by hacking to pieces like wood" I remember joking to a young cheetah as I dance my ways to her oh how she cried and scream! splat! Hack! Splatter!, Chop! Thud! My hatchet rhythmically cutting them to the music "It's a dead man's party, who could ask for more?" Gosh I am really that fucked up in the head? Then again I was a serial-killer those three mammals were my lost kill? I don't regret killing my victims. Will I go back to killing? Who knows only time knows after all, a serial killer is always a serial killer. But for now all I saw was Sunshine & Rainbows spending time with my new friends. Happy Halloween!

To be Continued…

End of Prequel and a really long Prologue Prequel? Nah its a prequel


End file.
